


【SSHP】Sequelae of experimental failure

by Pakchoiephemeral



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, SSHP - Fandom, 哈利波特 - Fandom, 斯哈 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakchoiephemeral/pseuds/Pakchoiephemeral
Summary: 化学研究所所长斯×研究生刚毕业哈
Kudos: 30





	【SSHP】Sequelae of experimental failure

所以事情到底是怎么演变成这样的？

门口站着一个惹人烦的、赶不走的Harry Potter。一打开门迎面就是那张熟悉的年轻脸庞，Snape简直觉得自己连拿着三角锥形瓶的力气都要散尽在这个事实里。

“一个惊喜！”还没获得允许进入的许可，Harry抱着纸箱擅自踏入了Snape的领地。实际上这儿对他来说毫不陌生，拜Snape所赐，他有幸在念研究生的阶段就来参观过他的研究所。说起这个，还要庆幸剑桥毕业的Snape当时并没有因为他是牛津的研究生就将他扫地出门。

“纠正，是噩梦。”Snape关上门，环着手臂斜靠在门框边上，“你为什么总是能将不请自来这件事做到完美？我不记得我教授过你得寸进尺的道理。”

“你应该要把工作和生活分得清楚一点的，Severus。”Harry兀自将那个纸箱摆上Snape的实验桌，它很沉，被抬起到半空中还能听到内里瓶瓶罐罐摇晃碰壁的声音，听上去满是实验要用的仪器，“你实在不该把生活里的那一套照搬到这里。”Harry环视一周，然后指了指桌上摆得乱七八糟的烧杯和试管，“它们看上去在说需要我。”

Snape撇撇嘴：“是你将两者混为一谈了，Potter先生。”于是令人罕见的Harry又消失在他口中了，“要是你的大脑还在运作，势必记得我明确说过不希望你来到这里。”

他踱步到Harry面前，扯下防护眼罩，将Harry带来的纸箱子打开。果然如他所想，里面装满了琳琅满目的化学仪器，其中最瞩目的还要属被压在底部的两个坩埚，显然Harry是打定了主意要在他这儿常驻了。Snape将那两个可怜的坩埚从纸箱底下拯救出来，举到Harry面前，没说半句话，只是朝着他晃晃。

Harry摆摆手，他知道Snape想说什么。哦，所以你为什么要将家里的东西带来这里，我不记得给过你乱动我实验室的权利。Harry几乎都能在脑子里将Snape的话和语气脑补得分毫不差。他很想提醒他，鉴于他们现在是晚上同睡在一张床上的关系，又鉴于他是他法律意义上的另一半，房屋共享权应该有他一半……还是算了，Snape肉眼可见地不在乎这个道理。

“很明显，你爱坩埚比爱我更多。”Harry摊手在Snape面前，一脸无奈，“我在牛津的成绩非常好，你没有任何拒绝我来的理由。”

这倒是事实，Harry的成绩在他们那届的研究生中众所周知的好，连导师Albus都时时在Snape面前说他的好话，致使Snape时常抱怨是不是化学研究会里缺了经费，以致于要授受Harry的贿赂来说这些没用的废话。

Snape当然知道Harry的优秀，但总有他不接受Harry的借口：“你那大脑光是塞满理论知识就已经显得足够拥挤。”他将坩埚放回原处，“但显而易见，剩下的空间控制不了你时常不听使唤的双手。”

那么事情就显得有些尴尬了，Snape所说的也是事实。在念研究生的初期，因为借不到实验室，Harry经常将材料带回家里，鉴于Snape是个不折不扣的工作狂，住处自然也被布置得像半个实验室。令人沮丧的是，Harry的操作能力显然与他的出彩成绩无法匹配——毕竟没有人会在实验的半个小时里炸坏两个坩埚。

果然Snape将这件糗事当作拒绝他的理由。

“人都是会成长的，Severus。”下一秒，他收到了Snape朝他投来的尤为锋利的目光，“Fine，Snape教授。”好吧，他还是屈服了。鬼知道为什么Snape尤其在乎所谓的“称呼”问题，那看上去没有丝毫意义。

“Albus会长已经批准了我的申请书。”Harry拉开背包，将一张签了名的表格交到他手上。Snape草草扫过一遍，内里的内容完全在他的意料之中——毫不吝啬的夸张以及最下面那个该死的签名：Albus Dumbledore。Harry有些没底气地说，“拜托给你的同居人一些该有的信任。”

Snape闭了闭眼，又倏地张开，不着痕迹地叹了口气，像是已经消化了尘埃落定的事实：“这次是什么？”

“一大罐柠檬雪宝糖？”Harry说得有些犹豫。Snape又将他的手段彻底看穿。事实上这很容易猜测，没有导师会不偏心如此有天赋的学生，更何况眼前这位签下大名的会长熟知Harry和Snape之间的关系，他很乐意帮着Harry对付Snape——以示报复。

好吧，这回Snape是真的毫无拒绝的理由了。

“恳请你放过我可怜的实验室，以及即将经由你之手的坩埚。”Snape的声音竟然低了下去，“们……”

不得不说Snape有此顾虑非常正常。毕竟不是每个人都能很好地消化实验失败后遗症，尤其是涉及的对象是Harry Potter——一个较为擅长弄坏实验器皿的男孩儿。

更何况接下来面对的实验容不得半分差错。唔，但换个角度来想，如此复杂的实验，身边多个帮手总不是什么坏事。Snape在心里替自己感到莫名的可怜，什么时候他也需要依靠自我安慰过日子了。Potter小子，大麻烦。

为尽量地减少实验的失误率，Snape特地将操作步骤纸打印出来递给Harry看：“认真阅读，这次要测试光反应，我希望一次成功。”光反应实验，严格来说算是半物理半化学反应，事实上就连Snape都无法保证能够一次成功，只是因为此次采用的化学材料异常昂贵，他不得不留个心眼提醒Potter小子。

等待Harry换上衣服之后，Snape分了一副手套给他。Harry站在Snape身边，抬眼看看他，他不是第一次见到Snape穿上白大褂的模样，但令他激动的是，这次是他穿上和Snape同样的实验装并肩站在实验台的第一次。虽然他在脑子里演变过无数遍，但真正站在这里时又觉得异常不真实。事实上他努力的目标之一就是希望有朝一日能够拥有足够的资格站在Snape身边——得到他的认可。不是其他任何人的，是属于Severus Snape的。

“所以我们从哪儿开始。”他戴上Snape递给他的眼罩和手套后问。他完全不介意帮助Snape打下手，实际上这让他感觉被需要，滋味良好。

“我们需要一剂催化剂。”光反应的催化剂价格昂贵，一克黑市上都能卖到几千英镑，更甚者还开口上万。Snape的研究所一年要进行大量的实验，经费自然是供不应求，在条件拮据的情况下，大部分的研究员都会自己尝试制作催化剂。当然，Snape也选择这么做。

“配制lr(ppy)3，你能做到？”Snape问。

“尽量。”Harry努力让自己变得有些底气。虽然提纯条件受限，会让配制过程显得有些挑战，但他本就是热衷于挑战的那类人。

“很好。”Snape很满意，将手中的三角锥形瓶递给他，“我去加热仪器，希望回来后得到完美的催化剂。”

催化剂很快就被提纯完毕。Snape回来后关闭实验室的日光灯，打开了实验台上的蓝色LED灯，将Harry配比完成后的催化剂加入体系内，开启搅拌。

烧杯里的反应十分剧烈，液体融合在一起的刹那间就有了变化，有了Harry的催化剂以后就变得更为明显，溶液随着Snape的搅拌发出噼里啪啦的反应声，看起来似乎有火星在溶液中一样，在蓝光的照射下特别闪亮。这可以称得上是Harry见过最漂亮的反应。

但事实证明实验永远不会在第一次时就趋向完美，特别还是在第一次配制材料配比的Harry手上。火星在溶液里的存在时间并不长久，不到一分钟就灭在了那滩说不清成分的溶液里。三角锥形瓶里的液体逐渐恢复到了蓝绿的颜色。Snape的脸随着火星暗了下去。

“你的催化剂显然不纯。”Snape重新将实验室里的日光灯点亮，有些烦躁地摘下手套，“可以想象你的操作步骤有失误，催化剂里有2-苯基吡啶，或许还有少量的lr(ppy)2。”

“我发誓我确实按照你图纸上给我的步骤做的，分毫不差。”Harry摘下手套，将手举过头顶，一脸无辜。

Snape将Harry面前的图纸扯过来扫了一遍，又贴到Harry的背后，攥住他的手腕扬到了半空中。Harry手中试管的紫色沉淀物尤为明显。失误后的结果被如此直接地摆在眼前，Harry显得有些不好意思。然而Snape并没有打算放过他，继续攥着他握着试管的手臂说，“催化剂明显在空气里的反应时间过多。氧化过程中产生了不该有的杂质。哈，Potter先生，看来在两分钟内你那不受大脑控制的双手确实不足以完成溶液的配比。”

Harry被他说得有些沮丧，反应过来是时间反应的问题。催化剂的配制和溶液的配比同时进行，过程中他忘了在催化剂配制时计时，以致于多和空气接触了几分钟，在随后的提纯中也难以彻底将杂质排出，这一失误，直接导致了整个实验的失败。

“我道歉……”Harry承认失误，“真诚地……”

“大可不必。”Snape开口，道歉在他这里毫无用处。说一百句一千句sorry都不能将损失挽回，“你不适合这里，我早就告知过你。”

“不。”Harry说，“经验是能够积累的。我为我的失误道歉，但是你不能就此否认我的一切努力。”

“我这里不是你积累经验的地方。”Snape显得有些恼怒，“你大可以去Albus那儿，一个慢悠悠适合养老的地方更适合你不是吗？”

又来了。Snape总是这样。Harry知道他没有恶意，但这也不代表他必须接受他说得一切讥讽。

“操你的Snape。”Harry不禁骂出声，“我诚挚怀疑你连尊重这个单词如何组合拼写都不会。”  
或许应该离开研究所去学校里回炉重造一下基本涵养。Harry没有将最后一句话说出口，那将是彻底惹怒Snape的最后一条底线。

“哦？Fuck you？”Snape重复道，少见的，从Snape的嘴里听到了接地气的脏话，“你真的很不适合继续待在这里。”

Snape将手套摘下，步步逼近Harry。Harry被他突然缩短的距离弄得无所适从，只好步步后退，最后退无可退，整张背贴在实验室冰冷的墙壁上。瓷砖在空气里得不到热感，Harry穿得不多，几乎是裸贴在了墙壁上，一阵冰冷刺入他的皮肤，激得他浑身激灵。

“小心措辞，Potter……”Snape意味深长地吐露着，“你不知道这会给你带来点什么。”

Snape还在靠近，彻底把他锁在了他的胸膛和墙壁之间。前面是温热的人体，背后是刺骨的墙壁，Harry被夹在中间无所适从。Snape将双臂架在Harry的头两侧，居高临下地望着他。Harry比他矮了大半个头，从气势上略逊一筹，现今只好半扬着头瞧他，将整个脖子和喉结都暴露在空气中。Snape低了低头，将嘴巴慢慢移过他的正脸，凑在他的耳边，吐出来的单词全然砸在他的耳垂上，“这里的一切都很危险，Potter小子。”

Harry觉得耳垂一湿——Snape将它含在了嘴里。舌头轻轻擦过他的耳廓，几乎是转瞬即逝般地，下一秒他就将它松开了。温热的触感还残留在Harry的耳垂上，似有些触电般的酥麻感。尤其明显地，Snape在挑逗他的敏感带，哦，该死的，他知道这个，一清二楚。

“我早就提醒过你，这里不适合你。”Snape复又把它的耳垂咬在嘴里，尖牙摩擦过脆弱的皮肤遗留下一阵痛感。但其实严格来说算不上痛，Harry更愿意将它称之为——情趣。说实在的，他和Snape偶尔喜欢在床上来这一套。但眼下的情形实在不算合适。

“不，等等……”Harry撑起手臂，按上Snape的胸膛想要推开他，“告诉我，我想的事不是你正想干的。”真的，实验室算不上做爱的最佳场所，要知道，在冰冷的仪器面前裸露全身，画面想起来都有种尴尬的诡异感。

“你想的是什么？Harry，告诉我。”Snape没被他推开，倒是自己起身将自己和Harry拉开了些许距离，黝黑的眸子重新聚焦到Harry墨绿色的眼瞳上，“我大胆猜测你我所想的是一件事……”Snape低下头，视线与Harry保持平行，嘴巴凑在离Harry嘴唇的不远处，喷出来的气全喷在了Harry的嘴上，画面绝对比直接接吻来的刺激许多。

“最后告知阁下一遍。”Snape咬上他的嘴唇，利用间隙含糊地重复一遍，“这里的一切都很危险。”

Harry倏地瞪大眼睛，这才反应过来——Snape，自然也被包含在这危险里面。Snape早就提醒过他，是他非要走进来，走进这个隐形的陷阱当中——HarryPotter本身，也是SeverusSnape的实验品之一。

“至少……”别在这里。Harry没能将句子说完整，剩下的单词全被Snape吞没在了嘴里。Snape吻上了他。很中规中矩的一个吻，他和Snape在床上接过比这热辣大胆上一百倍一万倍的吻，但此时此刻Harry就是没由来地觉得紧张。熟悉而陌生的环境，实验室，研究员的神圣宝地，是严谨的数据和结论产生的温床。而如今他在这里被Snape吻着，接下来大概有百分之九十九的高概率可能，他会被Snape压在这面墙壁上干，如果Snape的脾气没有突然改变的话。

强烈的道德羞耻感席卷了他的全身，激起了他一身的鸡皮疙瘩。不得不说，Snape是个实打实的接吻高手。即使平日里他都是一整身合身到露不出一丝皮肤的实验服，看上去一脸“我与做爱”无关的禁欲模样，但一般高智商的人做什么都容易轻易获得成功——在各个方面。

Harry适时把嘴张开，Snape的舌头下一秒就从他的牙齿上滑入他的嘴里。Snape将他的舌头微微卷起，用舌尖轻舔过他的舌头，Harry尝到了Snape嘴里一阵微苦的咖啡味，这是他在Snape嘴里最常尝到的味道。为表抗议，Harry曾经恶作剧般地塞满了一嘴的柠檬味雪宝去和Snape接吻，当然下场是第二天要陷在床铺里度过一整天。接连着Albus就会收到Snape一通冷嘲热讽的电话——内容大概是，不必将对付Gellert的招数教会Potter小子用在他的身上。

所以Harry往后就必须接受这个了，说起来习惯了就显得没那么难以接受，反倒觉得有些另类的性感。哦，忘了说，Snape本人也是性感的代名词。

Harry总喜欢舔Snape的嘴唇，他拥有一双唇形极佳的嘴唇，即使平日里喜欢从这里蹦出能淹死人的毒液，但必须得承认，它们吻上去的滋味出奇得好。他总是喜欢把Snape惹恼了以后才肯好好亲他。他将舌头从与Snape的纠缠中脱离出来，一遍遍、极慢地将舌头扫过Snape的嘴唇，用舌头描摹出它们的形状。

Snape似乎是被他弄得极为不耐烦，双手抬起来卡住他的两侧面颊，迫使他将头高扬着与他对视：“干脆利落，Potter。”Snape用力地吻上他，“你总是学不会总结经验教训。”

失掉了耐心的Snape转变了性子，用了极大的力道去亲他，卷起Harry的舌头就是一顿猛吸，还使坏地用尖牙轻轻咬着他的舌尖。

Harry哪里见过这样的Snape。虽然平时的Snape看起来与温柔两个字挂不上钩，但在上床这件事上，他实在称得上是一个会照顾人的床伴。Harry被他咬得有些发痛，双手无处安放，节奏全被Snape掌握在了手里。Harry的双腿有些发软，他快要死在Snape的这里吻里了，可真够没出息的。

显然Snape注意到了他逐渐在往下滑的身体，把他压得更紧了，右腿不着痕迹地顶到他的双腿之间，膝盖直愣愣地顶上他的大腿根。操，Snape是什么时候发现他不可遏制地硬了的？

Snape的手从他的耳边两侧放了下来，腿还是直生生地顶着他的重要部位。Harry不敢动，怕惹恼了Snape给自己带来不可挽回的下场。Snape还在吻他，手却开始了动作。他掀开那件惹人脑的长款实验袍，越过轻薄的短袖，钻进了他的身体，然后抚摸上了他的乳头。

Harry有些惊愕地闷哼一声，沉甸甸的腿和一阵难以言说的激情严丝合缝地挤入了他的大脑，掷地有声地在他的头脑中将理智从分区中分隔开来。

Snape加重了手上的力道，由抚转捏，嘴唇也离开了他的，慢慢移到了他的喉结上。他伸出舌头在他的喉结上舔舐几下，手上的动作顿了下来，专心地在他的喉结上逗留。

“继续……Severus……”Harry幻想着Snape接下来的动作，他会在这里、把他按在墙上，然后进入他，贯穿他。迷糊间，他的余光瞥见了桌上被他弄糟的催化剂和溶液，实质上他无法除去心里十分容易破碎的那部分，他突然有点想哭——基于他正在被Snape按在墙上惩罚的这一事实。

Snape将右手卡上Harry的脖子，致使Harry必须换一个角度，而这个角度恰好看不见Snape。该死的，他的视线里这下全是桌上冰冷的实验仪器了，这简直能将他的羞耻感推上顶峰。

而Snape的左手此时发挥了不小的作用，他抚摸过Harry的腿，那充满活力的膝盖还停留在Harry高扬的欲望之上。“烧杯、试管、坩埚……”Harry将视线可及的化学仪器挨个儿念了出来。

“专心，Potter，你的嘴大有别的用处。”Snape的手最后移到了他下体的关键部位上，然后解开他的皮带，挤进了他的内裤，一把抓上他早八百年就苏醒的欲望。

“漏斗、量筒……”Harry不断重复着这些无需思考就能随口而出的单词，一边又在提心吊胆，生怕Snape的行为又能轻易地将他集中在无关事情上的思绪拉回来。

他顶不住这个。

Snape小心谨慎地增强了那种令人着迷的摩擦，将他的阴茎卡在裤裆里上下撸动。Harry摸上Snape的脸，他的下巴底下还残留着些许未刮干净的胡渣，又或者重新长出来的，管他呢，总之使得Snape看起来更加线条分明了。Harry能感受到在他掠过的手指尖下面，Snape脸上细小的汗毛随着他的动作竖立了起来。Snape的目光重新回到了他的身上。他看向他的眼睛，黝黑，不像刚刚配制失败的催化剂一般，里面没有一丝杂质，Harry甚至能在里面看到他自己的影子。

Snape的手还在他的阴茎上保持着动作，快感一波波地漫过他的头顶。Snape的手上还留着常年因为做实验产生的老茧，如今抚过他下体脆弱的皮肤时显得尤为敏感。他像是在被雾霾笼罩着夏日密林里迷失了方向，属于Snape的味道将他死死地圈在了这里，弄得他晕头转向。

Snape还在替他撸动着阴茎，时快时慢的，轻妙地捻弄着，过程中还去按他的阴茎前端的马眼。Snape确实挺了解他的，至少在敏感地带这方面上，Harry在心里胡乱想着。身体在Snape手里异常诚实，阴茎前端不停地渗着水一般的爱液。大腿从根处开始忍不住发软，站也没力气站。

Snape将他内里的短袖撕开了些许，凑过去吻他的锁骨，左手卡在他的腋下，帮他保持住站立的姿势。实际上Harry早就站不住了，他整个人斜斜地挂在Snape身上，脑袋略带慵懒地耷拉在Snape的左肩头上，一阵阵不耐的闷哼从他的嘴里逸出。即使他还有一些生命力顽强的理智强迫自己不叫得那么明显，但显然效果甚微。

Snape又重新贴上了他，将他的呻吟全数吞在了嘴里。然后他那令人着迷的舌头继续去舔舐他的耳朵，舌头钻入他的耳洞里。Harry仿佛失聪了，逐渐听不到自己的喘息声，也听不到面前Snape的闷哼声，耳朵里只剩下萎靡淫荡的水声。他试图分神去看那堆冰冷的电子仪器和化学设备，希望唤回一部分的理智。但Snape没给他这个机会，那双精妙到倒溶剂都不会差分毫的手重重地按上他的分身前端。Harry终于也难以承受过载的快感，闭上了眼，手指狠狠地抠在了Snape的背上，彻底射在了Snape的手里。

“Bad boy。”Snape调笑一声。

“去你的Snape。”Harry显然还未从高潮的余韵中抽离，胸膛还因为快感上下起伏着。

“My turn。”Snape用类似发号施令一样的语气对他说。下一秒他就被Snape拉上了实验台，整个人被推倒在了比起墙壁更为刺骨的桌面上。

这下好了，如Harry之前所想，他当真成为了Snape实验台上任他宰割的实验品。

一扫前戏时的温柔，压在他身上的Snape此下显得异常干脆，甚至称得上是带着些粗暴。那双手一只卡着他的脖颈，一只往下探去，去脱他的牛仔裤。直到今天，Harry发现Snape的特殊癖好——尤其喜欢他的脖子。这听起来可能有些可怕，似乎只有吸血鬼才会迷恋人类的暴露在外的脖子。但Snape却享受这个，迷醉于Harry因为失控暴起的青筋——那简直性感至极。

下身很快地暴露在了空气中。失去遮挡物的Harry有些局促，他就这么直喇喇地躺在半小时前他们做实验所用的实验台上，灰色的桌面还有些不平整，铬得他背脊发疼。他的手脚几乎都摊开了，整个人都暴露在了Snape的眼里。

很明显，Snape表现出了对这副身体极大的兴趣。他抓住Harry的脚踝一扯，将他整个往他的怀里拉了拉。

长手长脚的Harry没注意突如其来的动作，手臂没来得及收住，顺势扫倒了桌面上几个零零碎碎的仪器。玻璃试管和三角杯唰得从桌面跌落，霎时间裂成数不清多少的碎片，破碎的声音在Harry的耳边回响。哦，足够糟糕的声音，Harry在心里想，这大概又会在很大程度上惹恼Snape。

然而出乎意料的，Snape没有对此表现出一些不耐烦。Harry只听到他气息不稳地说：“赔偿，Harry。”

然后下一秒Harry就感受到了Snape进入了他。那是该死的、令人无法自拔地爽快。

“我正在……”Harry的双手卡住Snape的上臂上，努力不让自己的话显得零零碎碎，“身体力行地……赔偿你。”

话音刚落，Harry就从Snape的脸上看到了十分受用的表情，似乎是对Harry的回答感到非常满意。Snape开始在他的身体里动了起来，他的大脑几乎失去了控制，什么乱七八糟的词汇都在往外冒。

他的意识似乎也起了一种神秘的变化，他似乎进入了一个存在的平面，那儿不属于现实世界，更像是由他的大脑自动形成的结界，一切在那儿都显得无足轻重，除了注入他身体内部的、Snape带给他的快乐。想及此，他的精神突然开始活络起来，这阵激动如今在有意识的生活中获得了在别处永远也无法获得的安全以及信赖。*

只因为他贯穿他的是名为SeverusSnape，一个讨厌人的化学家。怀着确立下来的真实，Harry的思绪开始放慢节奏，以便延长那最终走向内壁深处的深切、炙热的快感。他们就这么单独地在一起，在这个属于他们身份的，真正的失乐园里做爱。Harry瞧向Snape，身上的这人也全然陷在了情欲里，手臂上的皮肤也如同他一般的绯红。

他努力去辨识清楚他的表情，却发现视线变得异常模糊，Snape似乎氤氲在一层灰蒙蒙的尘埃中，看不清他的脸，更不用说是表情了。Harry显得有些急不可耐地用手圈上他的脖子，将Snape往自己这儿拉了拉。Snape还在继续动作，嘴却凑在Harry耳边说着什么……

那是无数句无数句反复的——My boy。

哦，上帝！Harry吻上Snape的耳朵。他爱听这个，特别爱听。本质上来说，Snape确实对他特别温柔，即使平日的生活里刻意在掩饰，但真到了关键时刻，他的包裹也会随着被揭开，内里全是属于HarryPotter的柔软。

他当真要被Snape撞碎了。就如同被他扫落的玻璃仪器们一样。

彻彻底底。

FIN.

*化用自《洛丽塔》


End file.
